Unforgettable
by SCEWT
Summary: Short story based on a Nat King Cole classic. During an operation Mulder and Scully take time from their busy schedules to spend a minute together. And the ultimate question is answered: can Mulder dance? Slightly fluffsome...please read and review guys!


A short story based on the song 'Unforgettable' by Nat King Cole (the words are in the bold italics). I apologise if you are not familiar with it, but it truly is a beautiful song and you should listen to it lol. I hope you like my short story, I hope it's not to fluffy and I recommend that you read it through to the end. Anywho, enjoy and once again thanks for reading. Please review if you would :)

* * *

**Unforgettable.**

As Mulder listened to the piano begin to play, he felt his hips sway a little in time with the calming music. He turned to face Scully as she walked towards him, her petite yet womanly figure draped in the delicate, mauve silk dress, her hair curled slightly and it bounced as she glided forwards. He held out his hand and bowed,

"Miss Scully, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

**_Unforgettable, that's what you are_**

Softly Mulder pulled his friend towards him and wrapped his arm around her back. She placed her hand in his and they began to dance. Scully was a little surprised at how good Mulder could dance as she allowed his to subduedly steer her around the floor, he didn't seem like the type.

_**Unforgettable though near or far**_

Despite the fact that it didn't seem particularly appropriate considering the pleasantly slow and melodious music Mulder took a chance and spun Scully away from him. He smiled to himself as he watched her turn gracefully outward without a problem. She held herself beautifully, as always.

_**Like a song of love that clings to me**_

_**How the thought of you does things to me**_

Using the momentum produced by the turn Scully reeled herself back in towards her dance partner. He pulled her in tight and she savoured the comforting warmth he sent through her as they continued to dance. Mulder felt her stand on her tip-toes, he discreetly lowered himself slightly, to meet her level and he pressed his cheek up against hers tenderly.

**_Never before has someone been more,_**

_**Unforgettable in every way**_

Scully couldn't help but to smile outwardly as she felt his knees bend and his cheek press up against hers ever so carefully. She closed her eyes in the soft, dim lights and savoured the moment.

_**And forever more, that's how you'll stay**_

Little did she know that at that exact moment Mulder too had closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

**_That's why, darling, it's incredible,_**

"You know Scully it's our anniversary next week", whispered Mulder into her ear.

Scully chuckled.

**_That someone so unforgettable,_**

"Is that so?" she whispered back.

"Yep. Exactly four years since we met. Doesn't time fly when you're having fun?"

She immediately sensed the humour in his gentle voice, "you call that fun?"

Mulder smirked and they both laughed quietly.

**_Thinks that I am unforgettable too._**

Mulder spun Scully out once more, she graced him with a rare and genuine smile as she laughed and spun back towards him. Then they just stood there, swaying gently on the spot to the beautiful, old song. Neither of them could really convey to the other how much they enjoyed each others company. But that didn't matter, because deep down they both already knew.

_**Unforgettable in every way**_

_**And forever more, that's how you'll stay**_

_**That's why, darling, it's incredible**_

_**That someone so unforgettable**_

**_Thinks that I am unforgettable too…_**

Mulder cautiously slipped his leg out to his right, and the couple dancing beside them tumbled over. Without hesitation he drew his automatic pistol from inside his jacket and covered the man. The female of the pair screamed and scuttled out of his line of fire.

"Freeze, FBI!" yelled Mulder at the top of his lungs.

Scully then removed her own gun from inside her hand clutch, pointing it directly at the man's chest, signalling for Mulder to check for any weapons. Mulder did so, but the man was clear.

He glanced back up at Scully as he handcuffed their suspect.

He smiled at her as he spoke coarsely, yet quietly, so that nobody would overhear,

"Thank you for the lovely dance my dear"

She smiled back eloquently.


End file.
